


Lucky in Clichés

by ThePathLessTrekked



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Academy Era, Cliche, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 07:51:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3684138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePathLessTrekked/pseuds/ThePathLessTrekked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim realizes he's a walking cliché. Luckily, Bones doesn't seem to mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky in Clichés

So it was a little cliché, so what? There were a lot of cliché things in his life anyway. He was recruited from a bar in the middle of bumfuck no where. He had an absent mother and an asshole step-father. He lives in his dead father’s shadow. Everyone wants him to be a hero. He’s a god damned genius and a delinquent with a rapt sheet as long as his arm. He’s stupidly handsome and his bedpost is more notches than bedpost at this point. 

What’s one more stupid, ridiculous cliché in his life? 

Because of course his life, the life of James T. Kirk, resident badboy, playboy, secretly sensitive, big hearted, and fiercely loyal _idiot_ , would go down this stupidly predictable path. 

Jim was banging his head against the back door of the physics room in a steady rhythm when Gaila walked through the front one. She paused, watching Jim for a few moments, before setting down her books and going over to him.

“Jim.”

_Thud. Thud. Thud._

“Jim, honey, the door can’t take that kind of abuse.”

_Thud. Thud. Thud._

“Jim. What’s wrong?”

“I’m an after school special.” He let his head fall against the door one more time and kept it there. “I’m a teenage soap opera and an idiot.” 

The Orion raised a delicate eyebrow as the head beating began again, a little bit harder than before.

“Not that I don’t agree, but why exactly is that?” She slid her hand between the door and Jim’s forehead, preventing him from working up a bruise. The blond mumbled under his breath, hunching his shoulders forward as if they would hide him “What was that?”

“I’m in love with my best friend okay!?” Jim spun around to face her. Gaila, to her credit, managed not to laugh at the near-perfect red circle in the middle of the man’s forehead. “I’m in love with Bones, who is extremely straight, and my best friend and I’m a fucking walking cliché.” He groaned and put his face in his hands. 

“Oh, Jim.” She rested a hand on his arm. “When did you realize?” 

With a sigh Jim slouched back against the door.

“I was talking to him this morning, nothing special just chatting,” Jim ran a hand through his hair nervously, throwing a glance at the front door to make sure there weren’t any other early arrivals to the class. “and I was watching his mouth when he said my name and I just…” It was going to sound so stupid out loud.

When “Jim” had passed Bones’ lips Jim expected what he usually did when he was attracted to someone. He expected to feel a drop in his gut that shot straight to dick and made him smirk. But seeing his best friend say it, really paying attention to how Bones said his name, it was different. 

Bones didn’t just say Jim’s name, he _held_ it. His mouth closed around it like his name _meant_ something to him. He couldn’t get the image of Bones’ lips coming together over the “m” like it was something worth saying. It did make Jim’s stomach drop, but in all kinds of ways he hadn’t been expecting. He wanted to make Len say his name for the rest of his life. He wanted to hear his name on those lips everyday and there was absolutely nothing sexual about it. It scared the shit out of him. With a sigh he pushed off from the door and rubbed the back of his neck.

“I just…” Jim looked at Gaila as if he was expecting her to find the answer for him. “It’s not even sexual, not that I would mind just... I really love the way he says my name.” He finished lamely.  “How ridiculous is that?” He tried for a joke, but it fell flat and the smirk was half hearted at best. Gaila gave him a look of fond amusement, like Jim was her favorite idiot.

“Jim, if Leonard said my name the way he says yours, I would probably fall in love with him too.” She patted the side of his face tenderly and turned back to her desk. “You should probably tell him before he starts hitting his head on the door again.” 

“What?” Jim’s face screwed up in confusion.

“She was talking to me.” 

_A fucking walking cliché._ Jim turned around slowly, stopping when he faced the open door.

“Bones, how long have you been standing there?” 

Len shrugged, obviously trying not to look nearly as embarrassed as he was.

“You were late coming back from class. I was making sure you didn’t blow the room up.” Other cadets had finally started filtering into the room for their class, making the scene a little less private than Len was comfortable with. “Maybe we can uh, talk about this somewhere else?” 

Jim didn’t want to talk about it. He wanted Bones to say he just walked in and who was Gaila in love with? That’s all. It was totally was going to happen and Jim could keep pretending he didn’t pay stupidly close attention to his friend’s lips.

He followed Bones out of the classroom anyway, expecting to be led to one of their dorm rooms or into the path of a moving car. He wasn’t expecting Bones to grab him by the arm and pull him into a cleaning closet.

“Well,” Jim looked around the cramped space. “It’s certainly more pri-” 

Len pushed Jim against the wall and pressed their mouths together. The blond went weak in the knees at the feel of those lips that said his name so fondly. They were soft and dry against his, demanding all of his attention as the man kissed him breathless. Jim found himself clutching at Bones’ arms for support when the medcadet pulled away. He groaned at the loss but managed to look at Bones hovering just out of reach.

“I’ll say your name all you want, Jim.” Len leaned down and placed another soft kiss on Jim’s lips. “Every day, every night.” The kisses moved along his jaw and down his neck. “Until you get tired of me saying it and then I’ll say it again.” 

Jim closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around the other man’s shoulders. 

“That is the sappiest thing I have ever heard.” He grinned when he felt Bones scowl into his neck.

“Don’t ruin a nice moment, kid.” Len pulled back and kissed his mouth again. “Or I’ll make you wait for that blowjob I was planning on giving you.” 

Jim’s eyes flew open only to see a teasing smirk on Len’s face. 

“Bastard.” 

“Fucker.”

“Dickhead.”

“Cocksucker.”

“Hey, you’re the one who’s making promises.” They snickered and leaned into each other. Jim was surprised by how easy this was. There was no yelling, no confusion, miscommunication. He stroked the back of Bones’ head when he rested it against Jim’s shoulder.

“Is it too soon to say I love you?” Bones sounded embarrassed but Jim couldn’t stop smiling.

“Pretty sure I loved you the moment I laid eyes on you, Bones.” 

There were worse clichés.

 


End file.
